youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy's Nightmares
Freddy's Nightmares (full title: Freddy's Nightmares: Nightmare on Elm Street: The Series) is an American horror series, which aired in syndication from October 1988 until March 1990. A spin-off from the Nightmare on Elm Street series, each story was introduced by Freddy Krueger (played, as in the movies, by Robert Englund). This format is essentially the same as that employed by Alfred Hitchcock Presents, Tales from the Crypt or The Twilight Zone. The pilot episode was directed by Tobe Hooper and begins with Freddy Krueger's acquittal of the child-murdering charges due to his officer's lack of reviewing the Miranda warning at the time of Freddy's arrest. A mob of parents eventually corners Freddy in a power plant (his workplace), leading to him being torched by the police officer, dying and gaining his familiar visage. The series was produced by New Line Television, producers of the film series. It was originally distributed by Lorimar Television. However, Warner Bros. Television would assume syndication rights after acquiring Lorimar (New Line is now a subsidiary of Warner Bros.) Premise Due to the murderous basis of the Freddy Krueger character, New Line Cinema opted to not develop a television series with a regular batch of characters to mix it up with Krueger on a continuous basis since he would inevitably kill most of them and there would be no one left. Instead the producers created an anthology series, employing a new crop of actors to be used for each episode. Each week Freddy's Nightmares told a different story of a dark rooted and/or grim nature that took place in the fictitious town of Springwood, Ohio and in particular, on Elm Street, the same setting as the Nightmare on Elm Street films. Though the Freddy Krueger character would occasionally play a part in the plot, most of the stories did not involve him (it was often hinted that Krueger indirectly influenced the desolate nature of the plotlines). Krueger's primary function was to host the series. He was featured in regular bumper segments where he would offer an ominous or slapstick reaction to the happenings of the episode—culminating in him giving a quick and usually eerie, epilogue at the end. One element that makes the series unique is its two-tier story approach. Most of the episodes feature two different stories that each take up the first and second halves. Every second story, however, usually built on a character who played a minor (or supporting) role in the first. For instance, in one episode a woman plays in a game show hosted by the devil. In the second part, she meets an old woman who is actually her future self and tells her that she was going to kill her husband. Cast Few actors from the Elm Street appeared in Freddy's Nightmares. Among them were Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger. Others included Lezlie Deane, Burr DeBenning, Don Maxwell and Clayton Landey. Due to budget restraints, the producers of the series were forced to use unknown actors, rather than some of the stars associated with the theatrical franchise. The only actor from the film series retained for the TV series was Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger. Some of the featured actors who went on to later become notable were: *Robin Antin *Sarah Buxton *Kyle Chandler *Morris Chestnut *Joshua Cox *Richard Eden *Mariska Hargitay *Eva LaRue *Phill Lewis *John Cameron Mitchell *Bill Moseley *Yvette Nipar *Lori Petty *Brad Pitt *Tim Russ *Richard Speight, Jr Other notable guest stars featured in the series were: *Timothy Bottoms *Jeffrey Combs *Jeff Conaway *Ellen Albertini Dow *Tony Dow *Joyce Hyser *David Lander *George Lazenby *Lar Park Lincoln *Dick Miller *Susan Oliver *Jay Thomas *Tracey Walter *Jill Whitlow *Dick Gautier *Mary Crosby *Bob Goen *Diane Franklin Home video releases In the USA, five VHS tapes were released by Warner Home Video in September 1991. Each tape featured one episode. The episodes released were: *"No More Mr. Nice Guy" *"Lucky Stiff" *"It's My Party and You'll Die If I Want You To" *"Dreams That Kill" *"Freddy's Tricks and Treats" In the UK, eight VHS tapes were released by Braveworld Ltd. in 1993. Each tape features two episodes. The tapes released were: *''The Nightmare Begins Again'': "No More Mr. Nice Guy" and "Killer Instinct" *''Freddy's Nightmares 2'': "Sister's Keeper" and "Freddy's Tricks and Treats" *''Rock My Freddy'': "Judy Miller, Come on Down" and "The Bride Wore Red" *''Saturday Nightmare Fever'': "Saturday Night Special" and "Cabin Fever" *''Do Dreams Bleed?: "Do Dreams Bleed" and "Rebel Without a Car" *''Freddy's Mother's Day: Mother's Day" and "Black Tickets" *''Safe Sex'': "Safe Sex" and "Deadline" *''It's a Miserable Life'': "It's a Miserable Life" and "Love Stinks" DVD In 2003, Volume 1 (the first 3 episodes) was released on Region 2 DVD in Ireland and the UK, by Warner Home Video. Volume 2 was also planned for release later that year, however, sales were so poor, that Warner canceled the release of Volume 2. In 2011, a Blu-ray collection of the original seven Nightmare on Elm Street films was released in the UK. The set included a DVD with special features, which included two episodes of the show ("It's a Miserable Life" and "Killer Instinct"). The following year, the set, with the episodes, was released in the USA as an exclusive to Best Buy stores. On March 5, 2013, the set was released to all stores in USA. Current airings In 2006, AOL teamed up with distributor Warner Bros. Television to bring Freddy's Nightmares to its new In2TV broadband service. NBC Universal's horror and suspense-themed cable channel Chiller previously aired Freddy's Nightmares with marathons once a month. Season one and two were shown one after another with commercial breaks, the channel stopped broadcasting the show on April 1, 2011 with the last episode shown on March 31, 2011. Category:Horror Movies Category:TV Shows Category:Nightmare on Elm Street Movies